rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Swanson
Jack Swanson is a character set to appear in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch. He is a member of Blue Team who specializes in technology and repair. Role in Plot Early Life As a child Swanson was socially arkward and spent most of his time behind a computer screen. It was there he learned how to hack. At the age of 14 he purchased an Xbox 360 and with his knowledge of hacking began to terrorize the online community in its most popular games. He was nearly caught by Microsoft before he caught the eye of many hacker organizations each wanting his expertise in hacking and each taking claim for what he had done getting him off the hook. Deciding he would now hack "just for the lulz". He joined Lulzsec in its return after its destruction by many police organizations. After terrorizing the online community with Lulzsec for a year however he turned 16 and was bought a beat up fixer-upper car by his parents. His time became spent working on the car and eventually he was able to get it working then selling it for a large sum of money as it was "a collectors item". With the money he started a mechanic buisness. He got the cars working however in order to pay for college, where he could expand his hacking and mechanical expertise, he put something in there that after a short ammount of time would break the car leading the people to go back to him. He was however caught and his buisness as well as his reputation was ruined. However he did get enough money to pay for his years in college where his dreams came true and he became an expert mechanic and hacker. Out of School After his college years were up Swanson had just enough money to pay for a month of rent in a worn down apartment. Due to his exposure while paying for college he couldn't start or join any buisness involving building or repairing. And due to that being his only skill in the real world he became depressed. He got a job at the ceaspool of all jobs, a fast food resturant worker. He was forced to sell his personal items such as his tools, car, computer, and hacking equipment just to keep the crappy apartment. However. One day while walking home from work he walked past a military recruitment center. The sign said a large sum of money would be paid at the end of each month for all soldiers and he quickly ran in. 10 minutes later he was in the armed forces as a mechanic. His training took nearly a whole year and in that time he sold his apartment as he was able to live in the Barracks. With his bank account growing he became happy once more. The military recognizing his gift in mechanics sent him to combat the Covenant. Life in the Army Swanson was stationed on Harvest during its 4th Battle for Harvest. He helped salvage many vehicles that the UNSC needed. However Harvest was ultimately lost. He escaped on the last ship off of Harvest. He continued to be stationed at planets only for them to fall at the hands of the Covenant. Eventually he was stationed on Reach where he was exceptionally useful due to his skills with mechanics and hacking. While on Reach he met amany famous people including many Spartans and Cathrine Halsey. While he built a friendship with Halsey he occasionally hacked into her computers which noted a strong anomoly underneath ONI Sword Base. When he confronted her with it she demanded to know how he got ahold of information as classified as it. He revealed his expertise in hacking and she brought him down to the icy depths of the Forerunner construct. She revealed no matter how much firepower had been caused upon it it was never able to be broken into. She asked him if he would be able to hack it. While he had much doubt in himself, as it was unhuman, he told her he would be able to do it. He lucked out and the door opened. After that incident he was removed from the Orbital Shipyards and manufacturing plants of Reach and brought down to Halsey's labs to help with the Forerunner construct. He did so and made friends with many of the Spartans as they trained. One of which a hacker was permitted to stay with Halsey and Swanson if they were to need him. He roomed with Swanson and the two quickly became the best of friends. However when the Battle of Reach came Halsey was forced to transfer him to the repair yards. Demotion However the after the destruction of the manufacturing facilities the repair yards soon became a major target for The Covenant as they were providing vehicles for the UNSC to use against The Covenant. War soon raged. All co-workers were quickly killed due to them being mere civilians stationed there however due to his military training Jack Swanson was able to fight until he got into a hiding spot behind a shield door. With the Covenant unable to get him he radioed for help. Soon Spartan-III John Holmes his friend from Halsey's lab came to the rescue with an additional squad of Marines. However soon all that remaind was Holmes and a few Elites. One with an Energy Sword stabbed Holmes in the Stomach causing him to fall. The Elites decided one man wasn't important enough to stay behind as the repair yard was already in shambles. Soon after the Elite's departure however the power was cut and Swanson left the building. He soon retreated to Sword Base before its destruction and found Halsey. She told him to wait at Castle Base which he soon went to. However the Battle was already over. His Pelican was ordered to the Shipyards where the final ships were leaving. He got a ride on the second to last Frigate which eventually found its way to Earth. He was charged with Treason due to his hacking of highly classified ONI files being documented by Halsey. However due to his skill rather than be put into jail or death he was sent to a repair facility on Earth known only as The Pitt. The Pitt Swanson was sent to The Pitt a vehicle repair, manufacturing, and care taking facility on Earth. He was however shocked when he saw what he believed to be Spartan-IIs training here. However he instead learned it was a new group known as Project Freelancer. The UNSC loaned The Pitt to Freelacner for training. He met a Freelancer Agent Alaska who he quickly bonded with as he reminded him of his old friend Spartan-III John Holmes. Upset with the UNSC he began to bug the vehicles as he did in his pre-college days as a way of revenge. However he was again quickly caught. This time the UNSC was much harsher sending him to the Blue Base at Narrows as punishment. Narrows When he got to Narrows he hated everyone. Especially his leader a Sargent who was way to into the war. He often longed to be a Red at first as their leader honestly couldn't care less about the war. Possilby what he hated most about Narrows was the fact that he couldn't perform his best due to the lack of vehicles. He eventually came to form a bond with the rest of his teamates especially one in paticular the second in command and only woman on the Bridge Faith Leap. The and many on his team became jelaous of his relationship with her. Nothing ever really happened there as the other team didn't care enough to attack and their Sargent was to busy planning with the team kiss ass Jacobs while the only other teamate Johnson didn't do much anything. Swanson and Leap would often take walks along the bridge of Narrows where they were stationed. They once walked straight into Red Base and actually built a relationship with the Red Team. Nothing ever happend. Then one day something happened. While he was on a walk with Leap two Pelicans flew overhead shooting each other. The one being shot at dropped what was in its storage bay and flew off exploding a few seconds later. Investigating what was dropped the Blues discovered a package. Within it was parts to a Hornet. The Blues quickly took the parts back to their base with only Swanson recognizing what it was. He cut off everything even his girlfriend and worked day and night on putting the Hornet together. Eventually it was finished. That same day however Red Team recieved a new leader this one a Captain who was just as crazy about the war as their own Sargent. As Swanson took off with Leap the Red Captain, much to the dismay of the others on Red Team who had become friends with both Swanson and Faith, shot the Hornet with a Rocket launcher. Swanson told Faith to jump off Which she did landing safely on the Narrows bridge. However Swanson could not break open the cockpit door and fell down to Narrows's Ravine within the Hornet. Snowbound Blood Gulch Relationships Blue Team Daniel Krayson "To be honest Krayson, if you weren't stationed here with me, I'd probably have put a bullet in my own head by now." - Swanson expressing his relationship with Krayson. Swanson and Krayson have a bit of a frienship taking walks and occasionally sharing a drink. Swanson greatly enjoys the company of Krayson due to Krayson being the only other member of Blue Team who trusts Swanson... or doesn't break what Swanson creates as well as being one of the more intellegant members of Blue Team. The one thing that annoys him is Krayson's manner of handling things often feeling he should be the leader of Blue Team so he can kill the Reds and get out of the canyon as soon as possible. However he prefers the lighthearted, talker personality over his previous leader at Narrows. Geoffrey Jenkins "SWAAAAANNNNSOOONNN!" "What is it man? Want to go playa another round of Grifball on the Xbox?" "What the fuck did you do with the controls?!" "Oh I modified them to make piloting easier for everyone." -Swanson being yelled at for messing with the Falcon controls. While Swanson likes Jenkins and enjoys his company he can't get past the fact that Jenkins won't let him modify his stuff for the better or how Jenkins will make him reverse what he does when he does get ahold of his stuff. He honestly doesn't care if the two ever become friends though because as soon as he kills the Reds in the canyon hes getting out of here leaving it all behind. Lawrence Martinez "Alright now just stay here and don't touch anything."- Swanson seconds before the destruction of the Falcon. Swanson generally dislikes Martinez due to his destructive nature. However he does care for Martinez often trying to put him out of harms way or explaining something he doesn't understand. His biggest dislike of Martinez is how he breaks literally anything often giving Swanson more work to do. Mike "Iron Fist" Harold Swanson likes IF allot believing the two could be friends. However he is somewhat jealous of the relationship he has with Krayson. He wonders why Harold seems to hate him allot. Red Team James Killgrave "So what is it with you and Krayson? You two used to be friends he said."-Swanson inquiring on Killgrave's relationship with Krayson. Swanson hasn't interacted much with Killgrave but has decided hes a nice guy. He enjoys not having to fight due to Killgrave's more talkative personality. He thinks if Killgrave was a Blue he and Swanson would get along mighty fine. Alexa Woods "So..... let me guess. This is just a roleplay. Well don't worry baby. We can skip right to the good part."-Swanson hitting on Alexa. Swanson's had even less interaction with Alexa however from what hes heard shes quite similar to his love from Narrows. He has admitted to wanting to get to know her better. The one time she captured Krayson and Swanson he fell in love with her hitting on her while her captive much to Krayson's dismay, as everytime he would do so she would put some form of punishment on Krayson. He will make sure no one in the canyon finds out about his feelings for her. Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay "Poor poor kid. Ah well one less rival for Alexa."-Swanson talking about Clay. Swansons got the least amount of interaction with Clay. While on patrol one day he found Clay with Alexa obviously trying to impress and get her attention with an invention he later learned were called Rocket Shoes. This made Swanson loathe Clay for one reason. That being because of his love for Alexa which made Clay a rival for her love. However upon seeing the Rocket Shoes explode upon Clay causing some pain, but more importantly embarassing him in front of Alexa. This caused Swanson to see Clay as more of a fool than an actual rival. However he does feel that he would enjoy the company of Clay and wonders what marvels the two could make if the two had worked together. Xan "Is it really you!" "Course it is man!" "Oh man we have so much to catch up on. Here let me free you. Oh and word of advice, Alexa is mine."-Swanson and Xan talking when Xan is captured by Red Team. Swanson and Xan are best friends. Being friends before the war back when they were to be trained as Spartans. However Swanson left due to harsh treatments of his friends and himself. The two hadn't seen each other until Xan showed up in Blood Gulch. Being captured by Red Team almost right after he got there. However Swanson released him. The two are great friends despite being on opposite teams. They do keep in touch via their TACPADs. They made an agreement that whoever won the war the other would let the loser join their team. Trivia *His ex-lover Faith Leap is a little reference to the Leap of Faith in Assassin's Creed which is because she took a Leap of Faith landing on the Narrows bridge. *Every base Swanson has gotten to since becoming a Blue has had temperature issues either having no heater or no air conditioner. *Swanson has very different armor than anyone else in the canyon. This is due to him modifying it until it fit his wants and needs. *He is an acoholic. It is implied this is to help him forget his past such as his buisness failing, his job, leaving his best friend Alexander Song, leaving his best friend John Holmes, the death of Faith Leap, however now that Song has shown up in Blood Gulch he has become more sober. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch